A Boat Ride with Olive Juice
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: A moon light boat ride and olive juice is all what Draco needed to catch the blissful brown eyes of Hermione onto his calm silver ones. It's Blue, read and review!


Weeee! It's Dramione, but I'm not Red... It's me, BLUEEE! :D Yipeee, my first Dramione fic \:d/ I'm sooooooo happy that I actually finished it :)). So yeah, all I have to do is to finish my Harry/Ginny one ;). So I give you, a Draco/Hermione fanfiction story! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter name, event or item mentioned in the story. All I want is olive juice :

* * *

Hermione stuck out her tongue in concentration as she wrote her essay for Herbology. She was under her favorite tree in an autumn afternoon. She raked a hand through her long, bushy hair in frustration when she cannot formulate anymore answers for her homework.

_This would've been easier if Harry and Ron were here._

She sighed before putting her materials next to her and relaxed against the hard oak of the tree. The young witch closed her eyes as she felt the breeze hit her face. Hey eyes fluttered open and she looked to her right. She saw one of her best friends Harry sitting on the grass next to Ginny. She giggled when she saw her froze and blushed fiercely when the young Weasley cleaned off a smudge of dirt on his face and showed a cheeky grin. Harry—who was finally out from his embarrassing gaze –stood up and led Ginny back to the school with him. Hermione clearly saw the hint of sadness in her female friend's eyes when he didn't make any comment about the gesture.

Hermione shook her head and returned her gaze to the front, only to meet a boy's grey ones.

"Malfoy!" She shrieked in shock on how close his face was to hers.

"Geez, Granger, lower down to a few decibels please." Draco said with his signature smirk.

"Wow, Malfoy. You actually know what "decibels" mean. And you actually use the word 'please' in a sentence. Is the world falling into the apocalypse?" She retorted with a glare.

"Ha ha, funny, mudblood."

"Don't you dare call me that." Her cheeks flared with anger.

"What are you gonna do about it? Call Potty and Weasel to protect you? Guess what; Potty and that Weaslette are inside both brooding about each other and Weasel is out to empty the kitchens with the elves happily responding to it."

"What are you even doing here, ferret?" Hermione suddenly asked with perfectly-shaped eyebrow raised.

"Is it a crime to be outside by the sunset?" He asked back with an eyebrow that could match hers.

"No. But aren't you supposed to be inside with Crabbe and Goyle and torment some first and second years?"

"I could be."

"But?"

"I chose not to." He sat in front of her, their gaze never disconnected.

She was taken aback by his answer but said nothing. They sat there and stared at each other for a few minutes in the silence. The only sound they could hear was either the leaves rustling with the wind or distant chatter from the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't help but gaze deeper into his eyes.

_Merlin, his eyes are gorgeous. I never knew that his eyes can shine to a shade of silver against the sun instead of the usual grey I see everyday… Wait! What am I thinking? He's a Slytherin. A rotten, crude, egotistical, pompous, self-centered wizard. I can't think that there is a softer side to him just because of his eyes._

"You wanna go on a boat ride?"

She blinked twice at what he said. "Beg pardon?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "I thought Gryffindors were goody-two shoes and always listen to people. I said, do you wanna go on a boat ride?"

"W-why?" She stammered in confusion.

"I love staring at your brown eyes as much as the next guy, but I'm getting really bored, so why not?" He said as he stood up and dusted off some of the small, fallen leaves from his shoulders.

Hermione looked up to him curiously.

"What now?" He asked in annoyance.

"Why do you wanna go on a boat ride with me, a Gryffindor?"

"Weren't you listening? I'm just bored. Look, if you don't want to just say so. I just offered 'cause you look bored out of heck too." Draco answered before turning away from her and started to walk towards the lake.

She looked at her unfinished homework then at Draco's back. She debated on what she should do: finish her homework or spend time with the self-proclaimed Slytherin prince?

_Do your homework, Hermione._

"Wait, I'll join you!" She screamed and jumped onto her feet before running towards him.

_Wow, that's a first. You didn't listen to me._

"Shut up, I'm feeling rebellious once more." She muttered to herself as she reached Draco.

"What made you change your mind?" She said with an amused grin on his face.

"Uh…" She couldn't tell him what she just uttered to herself, so she just shrugged.

"Okay then." He said and walked down to the lake once more, this time with Hermione.

When they reached the part where the land was going downhill, Draco stopped and turned back to her. He slowly reached a hand towards her, all the while she stared at his hand.

"What… what are you doing?" She asked in half-shock and half-amuse.

"Look, its downhill. And it's kinda getting dark. So, I don't want to be liable when you get hurt." Draco tried to say nonchalantly but it sounded slightly shy than his normal voice.

_Draco Malfoy, a gentleman? _She showed him a shy smile before taking his hand shakily.

He slowly led her down towards the lake, stopping shortly every time she slipped a little or when she lost her footing. When the lake was in closer view, Hermione saw a small boat fit for two already floating on the water.

"When did that—" She asked as she slowly pointed towards the boat but was cut off in mid-sentence.

"I'm a wizard, Granger. You'd think I'll build a boat with my bare hands?" Draco said with annoyance in his voice but a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"I-well… Uh-okay." She stammered and blushed fiercely.

He smirked at her reaction before pulling her down once more until they reached the boat. He pulled out his wand and pointed to the water.

"Accio rocks." The rocks submerged from the lake to create a stony path and small stairway on the boat. He pulled Hermione in front of him so that she was in front of him. Slowly, she tiptoed over the rocks and carefully climbed onto the boat. She took a seat at the front of the boat and faced the rear. She watched Draco walk over the rocky path and climbed onto the boat. She waited for him to sit in front of her, but all he did was to grip his wad tighter.

Hermione looked around the boat, baffled. "Mafoy, where are the oars?"

He chuckled at her question before pointing his wand at the water behind him while he still faced her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a wizard, remember? Impervius!" He quickly glanced behind him as he cast the spell before facing her once more.

The Gryffindor witch almost fell back at the sudden movement of the boat. Her bushy hair whipped against her face, causing her to spit some strands of her brown mane from her mouth.

"Malfoy! Ma-Malfoy! Could you slow it down a bit?" She screamed over the loud raging sounds of the water as he made the boat go left and right.

"What was that?" He exclaimed as he bent his knees a bit to balance better.

"Slow! Down! The boat!" Hermione tried to scream even louder while gripping her seat with one hand and raked her hair to get a clearer view of him with the other.

"What? Speed it up? Sure!" He smirked when he saw her eyes widened at the faster motion of the boat.

"Draco Malfoy! You better slow down this boat! Or at least drop me off so that you could enjoy your evening rendezvous better!" She shrieked after the last part of her statement when she felt the boat jump a bit.

"Oh, you're no fun, Granger!" He purposely made the boat jump once more, this time higher. He smirked at her but almost felt sorry when he saw her scream louder and used both her arms to wrap around herself as an attempt to comfort herself.

His smirk faltered a bit and decided to let her off before she screams the day light (night light-now that the sun finally disappeared from the view) out of him. He flicked his wand so that the boat could quickly turn so that he can bring her back unharmed.

Both of them didn't expect what happened next.

As soon as the boat turned, Hermione tipped over to her side and fell into the lake. She struggled to float as she was panicking for her life. She felt herself sink down slowly even when she tried to kick her legs as hard as possible. She slowly felt her energy slip away as she sank lower, her whole body underneath the water. She closed her eyes as soon as she felt the icy water reach her chin. Hermione lost all her hope when she was completely submerged underwater.

Just as when she felt her body getting heavier by the second, she felt herself being as light as a feather as she shot up through the water and out of the lake. She started to feel the cold breeze hit her like pins and needles against her skin.

When she opened her eyes, she saw shining silver eyes staring at her with worry.

"Merlin sakes, Granger. Are you okay?" Draco asked as he cradled her upper body in his strong arms.

Hermione felt her lip quiver as the wind blew hard against the both of them.

"Wait." He said in a whisper but still a tad commanding. He reached for his wand behind her before pointing it to his left where dry land was supposed to be.

"Accio towel." He muttered as a long navy blue towel flew right at them. He swiftly pocketed his wand and caught the towel. He quickly wrapped the long towel around her before cradling once more. He started to rub her shoulders to try to conjure some warmth for her.

"Sorry… I forgot the warming spell." He told her lamely.

"I-i-i-it's-s-s-s o-o-okay." She managed to say while she subconsciously scooted closer to him and nestled her head against the crook of his neck.

Draco let his cheek rest against her damp hair. He felt her shiver once more before he heard her breath slowly. After a few minutes in the same position, he slowly pulled away from her. She involuntarily shivered once more at the loss contact of heat… or so her reason was.

"Are you alright?" He asked and pushed a lock of her hair away from her forehead.

"Y-y-yeah." She exhaled once more before showing him a shaky grin.

"Are you sure? You're not hurt? No cuts or bruises?" He worriedly asked her as he touched her arms and face with the gentlest touch Hermione ever felt from him—or from anybody.

"I'm fine, Ma-Draco."

He stared at her in shock at her use of his first name but let it go when he saw her blush at the sight of him staring at her.

"Good." He showed a sincere smile and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm sorry." Hermione unexpectedly said to him. He pulled back with a confused look o his face.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I kinda, ruined you night."

"Actually, you made it a whole lot better, except for the last part." He said with a playful smirk while she giggled.

"For me, the last part was the best."

"How so?"

"'Cause you were there to save me." She said in a small voice, but he heard it loud and clear.

"Really? Well, I'm glad to be of help besides Potter and Weasley."

"Yeah. It's different to get help from other guys besides them."

"Yeah…"

They were surrounded by a peaceful silence, but that didn't matter to them because they were to focus on staring in each other's eyes.

They were so mesmerized by the colors they see: calm silver and blissful brown.

Hermione heard a very, very soft whisper that made her eyes snap back into reality in an instant.

"What?" She asked in a shocked whisper.

"Uh… olive juice?"

She stared down at one of his hands. He was holding a small cup with some kind of liquid inside. When she looked back in his eyes, she saw a glint of doubt, regret nervousness and a bit of fear. It got her thinking.

_Olive juice, olive juice… olive juice… Oh my…_

Hermione showed him a faint but genuine smile. "Olive juice you too."

"What? Huh?" He asked incredulously, like he was caught doing a crime.

"I'm the smartest student in our year. I'm not blind nor deaf, Draco." Hermione giggled when she saw his jaw drop.

"I knew I couldn't get away from you. Why didn't I listen to my mind?" He said as his signature smirk was back on.

"Because it's me, and because it's you." She said cheekily.

"Right. Since it's because it's you and it's me, I should do something about it." He winked at her before lowering his lips on hers.

When she pulled away, her eyes twinkled with the stars and stared up at him with a beautiful grin.

"Olive juice." He said in a loving manner.

"I love you too." She smiled and captured his lips one more time.


End file.
